Longwei Zheng
Longwei Zheng (龍尾正, Ronguwii Zengu lit. Just Dragon Tail) is the current Head of the Zheng Family. A wealthy family of swordsmiths who make a living selling swords crafted by them. Longwei, however, was adopted into the family. Originally raised in poverty, he was taken in by the previous family head after witnessing the boy beaten to an inch of his life, and took it upon himself to take care of him, eventually renaming him and raising him as his own alongside his children. Appearance Longwei is a tall man in his early 30's, with a slight dark skin tone, and is usually described as a handsome young man, even for his age. He has short black hair, which covers his entire nape from behind, as well as bangs covering his forehead, and has red eyes with black pupils, giving a menacing look when angered. He has a muscular body frame, hidden under his clothes. Longwei typically wears a black suit, with purple linings, a high collar and a white undershirt, complete with a black necktie. Most commonly worn during buisness meetings, or just in general. In battle, Longwei wears a completely different attire, more suited for battle. A long, "battle skirt" that nearly reaches to his feet, with a flame pattern on it. It is mostly red and black in color, and has armor "scales" going on each arm, as well as half of a "crown" on the side of Longwei's head, attached like a hair pin. Personality Equipment Ryūha (竜歯, Dragon Tooth): An ancient sword that has existed since the Dragon Civil War, and crafted by the first Head of the Zheng Family. It was forged using Smithing Magic, and was created using an actual Dragon tooth, directly from a dead Dragon's corpse, thus it is incredibly durable, and unbreakable via normal means, believed to require the same force needed to kill a Dragon in order to break. The sword's hilt is black, and the blade itself has a straight blade, much like a katana. The blade is described as having a "boney" look, most likely due to being forged from a tooth, but actually possesses the glimmer and sharpness of a metal sword. The sword was forged in order to be capable of being utilized with alongside the Ryūko-ryū (竜虎流, Style of Two Mighty Rivals), since a normal sword typically breaks due to the style's sheer power, a testament to Ryūha's strength. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ever since he was taken into the Zheng Family, Longwei was taught how to wield a sword, despite his developing pacifism. Nevertheless, Longwei became a masterful swordsman, being compared to the likes of Tomoe Gozen in skill alone. He is capable of utilizing up to two swords, becoming a much more dangerous foe the more he has. With simply one sword, Longwei is capable of cutting down large groups of enemies, and with his sheer strength, cut an entire building in half. His fierce battle prowess only increase further once he uses two swords, being capable of leaving large slashes on the ground that are comparable to the claws of Dragon in size and damage. Longwei incorporates the Ryūko-ryū (竜虎流, Style of Two Mighty Rivals), the trademark fighting style of the Zheng Family, that can be used with one or two swords. The techniques of the Ryūko-ryū consists of 5 techniques in total, that can have its own stance, and branching moves that are utilized along with them. Each technique has its own seperate fighting style, that can range from being swift and accurate, to simply destructive and without restraint. Longwei has also developed his own swordsmanship style''' Onjun Yajū''' (温順野獣, Tamed Beast lit. Docile Monster), which ironically involves the usage of his sword while it is sheathed, in order to knock out his enemies without drawing his swords, or risking harmings others, or potentially killing his foe by accident. This style has been compared to Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata), however, the glaring difference between the two is that, Style of the Undrawn Long Sword employs using a sheathed sword to slash, while Onjun Yajū utilizes it as more of a blunt weapon, that is incapable of slashing when sheathed. It is also more focused towards physical strength being employed to deliver powerful blows, as opposed to utilizing it to cut. *'Ryūko-ryū: Seiryū '(竜虎流:青龍, Style of Two Mighty Rivals: Azure Dragon): *'Ryūko-ryū: Byakko '(竜虎流:白虎, Style of Two Mighty Rivals: White Tiger): *'Ryūko-ryū: Suzaku '(竜虎流:朱雀, Style of Two Mighty Rivals: Vermilion Bird): *'Ryūko-ryū: Genbu '(竜虎流:玄武, Style of Two Mighty Rivals: Black Tortoise): *'Ryūko-ryū:' Ōryū '(竜虎流:黄竜, ''Style of Two Mighty Rivals: Yellow Dragon): *'''Onjun Yajū (温順野獣, Tamed Beast lit. Docile Monster): Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Smithing Magic (鍛冶の魔法'', Kaji no Mahō''): Trivia *Longwei's appearance is based off of Gaius from Tales of Xillia. *Longwei has several references to Chinese folklore and mythology, such as: **Ryūko-ryū can also be translated to "Style of Dragon and Tiger", referring to the symbolic rivalry of the Dragon and Tiger. ***Additionally, Longwei represents the "Dragon", evident by his name literally meaning "Dragon Tail" in Chinese. **Each technique of the Ryūko-ryū is named after one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese Constellation, including the Yellow Dragon of the Center. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sword user